


Without the Shadow of Light

by Skycrown



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec gets love, Alec needs love, Anal, Asexual!Ragnor, Bisexual!Jace, Bisexual!Simon, Demi-sexual!Catarina, Drug Use, Hardcore BDSM(I will tag specifics in the chapters they appear in), I am sorry for my sin, KinkyLittleBitch!Simon, M/M, Multi, Non-binary/Genderfluid!Simon, Oral, Panromantic!Basically everyone bruh, Pansexual!Isabelle, Switch!Jace, Underage Drinking, Warlock!Simon, Warlock/Shadowhunter!Isabelle, lesbian!clary, not gonna lie, switch!Simon, the smut chapters will be better written then the non smut chapters, top!alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycrown/pseuds/Skycrown
Summary: AU. What if Simon wasn't human? What if instead he was born a warlock, and dropped off at Magnus Banes doorstep? This is my recreation of the story. Sex, Drugs, and Magick galore.





	1. My Precious Simon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siavahda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siavahda/gifts).



> So, this is my first real attempt at a fan fiction that I plan to finish, hopefully. I live for comments and kudos. I LOVE ALL OF YOU. IF LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, or any related titles. The OC's in this story are my creation and are the only property of mine in this fic.

_My Dearest Darling, My Precious Simon,_

_It is with great regret that I must write this letter, one that you may not even read until many years later, by which time I will be dead. With every sentence I write, I stop to take the time to admire your face, knowing each second could be my last. Knowing each second could be the last time I see your face, hear your little baby giggle, or have your small hands wrap themselves around my finger. As I write this, you are currently four months old. I apologize for the stains on the paper, I can't seem to stop crying. I have a disease Simon, one that I cannot escape, one that your father gave to me. That is why I'm doing what about to do, that's why I'm dropping you off at his_ _place. He's the only one around who could raise you properly. You are special baby, more than you'll know for a long time. I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you. I'm sorry that I'm going to miss your first steps, and your first words. I'll miss your first crush, and your first school dance. If I could change it I would, but I can't my darling. I love you my dear. So, so much. You're going to do great things. You're going to love, and live, and cry. You're going to scream and probably set a couple things on fire. It's okay, it's normal. Life isn't black and white my dear, nor varying shades of gray. Rather, life is the product of hundreds of colors and emotions, and Light. You are my light Simon, and you always will be._

_Magnus; make sure this letter gets to my son when you think he's ready. Please take care of him, may it be by your own moral code, or the dying wish of a stranger. He is the only light I've ever had in my life, so take care of him. Please, please, please._

_With Deepest Love and Sadness,_

_Your Mother,_

_Elaine_


	2. A Chance Like Never Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a decision, with the help of a certain green-skinned beanpod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE!!! Sorry for any errors, and how the characters come off a biiiiiiit OC. Sorry sorry sorry.

Magnus was a perfectly ration human (sort of) being. He’s never frugal (this is a lie), he never messes with the Dark Arts (another lie), and he’s never caught off guard (ha, okay).  
So, to see this child on his porch was the shock of his eight-hundred-year-old life. Naturally, he freaks out. Snatching the young babe in it’s basket, he rushes inside and places it up on his kitchen counter, immediately snapping his fingers to summon his phone to his hand after he sets the child down.  
Of course, he calls the first person in his contact list, letting out a shot lived sigh of relief when he answers.  
“Whatever you want Magnus, the answer’s no.”  
The sass-fueled warlock couldn’t help but roll his ey-  
“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, I told you I wasn’t helping you again after the Peru incident.”  
Magnus is an adult, wiser than his years, and possibly one of the most powerful Warlocks in the world. He stuck his tongue out at the pho-  
“Stop sticking your tongue out”  
“How do you do that!? Besides, you’re the one who burnt the boat down and made us swim back to the shore! Seriously Ragnor, perhaps you should take some anger management courses?”  
“Magnus, love, I know you. You only ever call when you’re in trouble, or are going to get in trouble, or have a plan that you need my help with that should work, but always ends in accidental demon summoning’s and Hellfire”, Ragnor said tiredly.  
“Ragnor, please. Stop being so over-dramatic.”, said Magnus with a exaggerated hang gesture. “So, I caught fire to the Vatican. One time. It’s not that big of a deal!” He sighed, putting on his serious face. “I really need your help Ragnor. I’ll probably need Catarina’s too, but I wanted to call you first.”  
A sigh came through the line, that’s good. That means he’s finally been worn down enough to hear him out.  
“What is it Magnus? A rogue Demon again? Runaway Shadowhunter? Bad Boyfriend? Girlfrien-”  
“It’s a child Ragnor.”  
Ragnor froze. He cleared his throat with a cough. “Explain.”  
“Someone left their child on the doorstep of my building, Ragnor. A Warlock child.”  
“What?”  
“It was the child’s mother, she left a note and everything. Apparently, she contracted some disease from the child’s demonic parent. She asked in the note that I raise him, made it sound like she knew me, but Ragnor I have no idea who she would be, or who this child is.” His breathing was becoming a little erratic, and with a shock he realized just how scared he was.  
He’s never raised a child before! Well… except Santiago, but he was already a teenager! He voiced his worry to his friend, his voice showing just how frightened he actually is.  
“I don’t think I can do this Ragnor, I’ve never raised a baby before!”  
“You helped take care of Raphael, and he was always a bit of a manchild.”  
Normally, Magnus would laugh considering he just had that thought moments before his friend voiced it, but today was not the day for laughter.  
“Ragnor please, I need you.”  
He could hear Ragnor groan, and he had to smile, he knew he had won.  
“Fine, fine. I’ll be there in thirty minutes, try not to catch the child on fire.”, Ragnor sassed, hanging up before Magnus could retort.  
All of a sudden, a loud crying could be heard from the direction of the child and Magnus gulped.  
It was going to be a long thirty minutes.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes came and went, and still no sign of Ragnor. Magnus had moved into the living room and had just rid the child of it’s crying by cuddling it to his chest and cooing softly, desperate to calm the upset beast, when all of a sudden, the smell of ozone filled the air as an emerald portal formed, and out stepped the green-skinned devil himself.  
Magnus quickly walked up to Ragnor, worry evident on his normally mirth filled features. “Where have you been Ragnor? It’s been almost an hour since I called you!”  
Ragnor placed calming hands on Magnus shoulders and looked up into his eyes. “Calm down, everything’s fine. I had an errand to run first.” He let go of Magnus and casually strolled to couch and made himself comfortable.  
Magnus followed him and set the little four-month old directly in Ragnor’s lap, trying his damnedest not to smile at it looked up at Ragnor and smiles, drooling a bit on warlock’s shirt.  
“What could be more important than helping me with this?”, asked Magnus, as he waved his hands frantically toward the child now planted in his best friend’s lap.  
Ragnor looked up at him rather surprised, only noticing the child once it was put upon him. “You were telling the truth.”, he said with muffled awe at the young babe. “I thought you were kidding!”  
Magnus pointed a finger at his long-time friend, causing the letter to float between rooms, straight from the kitchen counter, to smack Ragnor in the face. “Does this look like I’m kidding?” He waited, impatiently, as Ragnor took the paper and read the letter, surprising Magnus when his usually-stoic friend wiped away at watery eyes. “Ragnor, are you crying?”  
“Shut the fuck up, cat-boy. I’m not crying, I don’t cry.” Huffed Ragnor, trying his best to dry his eyes before he embarrassed himself further. “I’ve made a decision” He said, as he stood and carried the baby, walking towards Magnus until it was snuggled between their chest. “You’re going to raise this child.”  
“But Ragnor I don’t know ho-” Ragnor cut him off with sharp lift of an eyebrow.  
“Magnus, you have the chance to be something that very few of our kind ever get the chance to be. A parent. The child has no one, and it was their mother’s dying wish that you raise them” There a definitely a sharpness of finality in Ragnor’s voice, and Magnus knew right then that he was going to lose this argument. “You’re not going to go through this alone Magnus. You have me, you know you’ll have Catarina. You’re not going to be a lone in this, and the child will wind up being just as much ours as it will be yours. We’re going to raise this child.” He placed one of his hands on Magnus’s cheek, supporting the child between them with his other arm. “Trust us. Trust yourself. Trust me.”  
Magnus gulped, suddenly hyper-aware of the thumb going over his cheek, and ran his hands through his hair nervously. “Okay. Yeah, okay. We can do this. I trust you.” He chuckled and took the baby from Ragnor’s arms, cradling the child and smiling as he swayed around the living room. “Hey, kid. Looks like you’re going to have a pretty badass parental triad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT FEEDBACK. Also, I have yet to decide what Simon's Warlock Mark will be, so give me ideas? Pretty please? I also apologize for it being so short, but I think it's pretty good for only the second chapter, and it shows off a bit of the dynamic between Ragnor and Magnus. So, /yeah/. Sorry.


	3. Monster at my Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is now three, and an unexpected visitor arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suck at summaries, I know. But hey! Two chapters in a week! Remember! Comments! Give me! Life!
> 
> EDIT:  
> So I went through a reread this chapter, and cleaned it up/slash added a few things here and there. I'd like to go ahead and apologize for my basic non-existent updates, but that's about change to change real soon. I do not have a Beta.

 Simon was three years old. Simon was still experiencing his “terrible two’s”.

          Magnus was tired, even with the help of magick and Ragnor. He was exhausted, already Simon had set the curtains on fire twice this morning with a sneeze, he turned Ragnor’s shoelaces into tiny snakes, and currently he just spit up on Magnus for the second time today in the past two hours, which wouldn’t be so bad  if it wasn’t so unnaturally acidic. With a stifled groan Magnus quickly magicked the mess off his waistcoat and Simon with a quick wave of his hand.

          “Ragnor! Come take him, he still refuses to eat for me today.” Ragnor walked in from the kitchen, dusting flour off his emerald green apron and held out his hands to take Simon from Magnus.

          “That, my dear Magnus, is because you took away his pet snakes.” Magnus handed the child over while giving Ragnor the stink eye. “He could have gotten bit!”, Magnus complained.

          “Love, you’re far too over-protective. They were sand boas, they wouldn’t hurt a fly unless he hurt them first.” Ragnor rolled his eyes, and smirked at Magnus when Simon giggled at him and grabbed reached up to grab his horns. “See, he likes me. I voted to let him keep them”

          “They were your shoelaces, Ragnor.”

          “I could’ve always conjured new ones. Besides, it’d be good for him to have a pet, Magnus. Or a friend. Have you thought about introducing him to the other kids in the neighborhood? There’s got to be someone out there who he can be friends with” The pleading in Ragnor’s eyes hurt Magnus, truly it did. This wasn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation, and it probably won’t be the last. But Magnus was scared.

“Rags, he can’t even control his powers yet. As much as I want him to have friends, until he’s a little older and can properly hide his Marks I just can’t risk it.” Ragnor sighed, he understood, but he really wishes their child didn’t have to grow up alone. If he could, he’d hide Simon’s Marks himself, but that would be a difficult considering their nature.

Shortly after the first diaper change (which Magnus really didn’t want to do), they discovered the most obvious Mark. The child had a two-forked tail, covered in fine soft hair, that seemed to be prehensile. The second Mark they discovered is rather popular among Warlocks, sported by even Magnus: the missing bellybutton. Very common, but still noticeable should his shirt ever ride up.

His third mark though? His third mark was the most notable. Around a year old he started to develop a smattering of freckles across his arms and face, now normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but Simons freckles glow. Like stars. They even give off a bit of warmth.

“I understand Magnus, I do. I just really think he needs som-“

Someone knocked on the door, rather loudly.

Ragnor looked at Magnus curiously. “Do you have a client today?”

          Magnus looked rather suspicious as well, people only came to him when they want something done, and it was almost never something good. “No. Take Simon to the bedroom and stay there.” Leaving no room for questions he walked left the room and walked toward the door. “WHO DARES DISTURB THE REST OF MAGNUS THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!?” He wrenches open the door to reveal a familiar, and rather unimpressed female Shadowhunter, carrying a little red-headed girl, probably no older than Simon, on her hip. She had a small head of bright, curly red hair. The tiny thing was out cold, even after his rather loud not-so-welcoming. 

          “You know who I am Warlock. I need your help.” The woman burst past Magnus, immediately heading in the direction of the living room and took a seat on the - expensive leather - couch, a distraught look on her face. Magnus closed the door and followed her, both curious and slightly enraged at her rudeness.  

          “You dare barge into my home, my Sanctum, and all but demand I help you after all the horrendous crimes you and your husband committed against Downworlders, Jocelyn _Morgenstern_?” He spat the surname as if it were venom on his tongue. “You have some nerve.” His glare was hard set, though it softened when he saw her flinch at his accusation. “Speak, before I portal you to the middle of the Sahara and let you die there.”

          Jocelyn ground her jaw, ashamed at having to stoop this low, and gestured to the girl she held. “This is my daughter. Clarissa Fray. I don’t go by Morgenstern or Fairchild anymore, and neither will she. I left Valentine and, as far as the Clave is concerned, the Fairchild’s are dead.” Her voice was soft, almost defeated, but full of conviction. Magnus sighed and summoned himself a drink, raising his - perfectly sculpted - eyebrow when Jocelyn made a face as he downed half the glass of cognac.

          “Why are you here Jocelyn. I have no reason to help you, nor will I if you do not have a very good reason.”

          “I know I cannot be forgiven for my past transgressions, nor for the actions I let my husband commit. I am not here to beg for forgiveness from you. I am here asking you to _help my daughter_. _Please._ I don’t want her to become part of our world Bane. I have to tried to shield her from it, and I had prayed that she would be born without the Sight, but this morning I caught her playing with a pixie.”

          “So, you want to remove her from her ever-so-strong Shadowhunter heritage? Jocelyn, I’m surprised of you.” The sarcasm was thick on his tongue. “What is it, exactly, you want me to do for you?”

          “I want you to remove her Sight.” Her tone was final, as if there was no other option and damn the consequences.

          Magnus nearly dropped his glass.

          “You want me to remove her Sight?! Are you fucking mad? That could cripple her. Destroy not only her psychic ability, but also any hope of developing further cognitive functions! You can’t ask this of me Jocelyn. I won’t do it.” He finished off his glass, and stormed towards the kitchen to grab more himself this time. Jocelyn got up to follow him, fresh tears now streaming down her cheeks.

          “Please Magnus, I have to protect her. I can’t take her to the Clave, they’ll destroy her ability to think for herself! They’ll execute me, and she’ll grow up without a mother. Please Bane, you have to help me.”

          Once his glass was full, he drained it in one long swig and turned to look at her with a sigh. “I will not take her Sight Jocelyn, but I have another way for you to be safe. Follow me.” Magnus set down his glass and stormed out of the room, leading Jocelyn down a hallway. He stopped at what _appeared_ to be a guest bedroom door, and gestured for her to open it.

          Taking a deep breath, she reached out and turned the handle, revealing a small room, just wide enough for her hands to touch each side, but what was interesting was the artwork on the wall.

          Carved into an inward spiral were ancient runes and symbols of forgotten ages, some of it even Enochian. “What’s this?”, she asked. “A portal? How’s that going to help me Magnus?” She was exhausted, tired, she just wanted to give her daughter a good life outside the Clave.

          “It won’t.” The flexing of his jaw was obvious as he tried to resist grinding his teeth. He pointed at Clarrissa. “It’ll help her. This portal is connected to one of my other many abodes. A beach house on the eastern shore of Ireland. It’s in a small town, full of nice people. No one would know you there, and the house is warded for extra benefit. I’d just have to do a little extra work to make the portal react to your command, and limit it to two destinations – here, and there.” He was shuffling his feet at this point, he still didn’t understand why he was helping this monster. Perhaps out of the kindness of his own heart? No, that wasn’t quite right.

Then an idea occurred. He held up a finger and pointed to Jocelyn’s child. “There is; however, a condition to this massive generosity of mine Jocelyn Fairchild.” He spat out her maiden name like poison, reveling at her slight twitch.

          “It’s Fray.”

          “No, it’s not. You don’t deserve a new name. In my eyes, you will wear your maiden name as a punishment, and let all the crimes it carries with it hang on your soul.”

          She closed her eyes and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. It hurt, but it was the truth. “So, what, you’re planning on letting us live in your beach house in Ireland? Hide us from the Clave? Let Clary live a normal life? Why?” She was grateful, but suspicious. Nothing came from a Warlock for free, especially one of Bane’s… caliber.  

“Two conditions”, Magnus said as he held up two fingers. “One: You will raise that little biscuit in your arms as a Shadowhunter. I will not allow you to strip her of a such a large part of herself.”

          “I told you Magnus, I don’t want her to be a part of this life!”

          “The very blood in her veins has already made sure that you don’t get that choice. You think I chose this life? You think I chose to be a warlock? No, but my blood made me so and because of it I was hunted by mortals and demons alike. She will be too, she’ll need to know how to defend herself.” The honesty in his tone dripped with barely contained

          “Condition two: You are to use the portal to bring her over here at least twice a week, or whenever I request it. She is to grow up along my son.” This of course took Jocelyn aback. Not the condition itself, but rather… well.

          “You have a son? How? Warlocks can’t breed. Is the child even a warlock? Have you seen his Marks? Does the Clave kno-?”  
          Magnus was getting rather tired of her questioning, so he waved his waved his hand a sealed her lips shut, effectively cutting her off. After a couple failed attempts at speech, she fell quiet and glared.

          “Are you done? Yes, I, Ragnor Fell, and Catarina Loss are raising a son, a child who was dropped off at my doorstep in the late hours of night, almost a full three years ago. He is a Warlock, and no the Clave does not know about him nor will they until he is old enough to make the decision on whether or not he wants them to know.” His voice like granite, his words knives. A warning. In no way was this woman, this monster going to expose his child to the Clave. “Now, as I was saying, she is to grow up alongside him. He needs friends, and I’m sure she will too. Especially considering neither of us want them exposed to our world just yet. Do we have an agreement Fairchild?” He removed the binding on her speech so she could answer.

          “And if I say no? I don’t suppose you’re going to let me just walk away, are you? Not that I know about _him._ ” She said, referencing the son that shouldn’t exist.

          “Of course I will, you have free will. Though, should you reject my offer, you will not be leaving here with her” His eyes were a challenge, feline and sharp.

          Jocelyn ground her teeth, but sighed in defeat. Sure, she could refuse, hell she could even fight. Her stele weighed heavily in her pocket to remind of the fact, but she recognized that this was possibly her best chance at giving her daughter even a semblance of a good life. So, she held her head high, and met Magnus dragon-like eyes.

“Very well Bane. I accept your deal.”


	4. Message from an Univited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor is watching the kids today, as the others are busy. He doesn't mind, really. At least, he wouldn't if an univited guest didn't just appear in Magnus's Foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I went back through and edited chapter three a bit to clean it up, since I had no beta I have to kinda take a step back and eyeball everything from a different perspective. SO go back and reread that first, if you would. Not a lot has changed, but I would like to know if I've cleaned it up enough.  
> I apologize for my nonexistent updates, and hope you can forgive me. Life got a little hectic for awhile.  
> So without further to do, chapter four!  
> Enjoy!!!  
> I do not own Shadowhunters, or any of their related franchises.

            Everyone was surprised by just how well Simon and Clary got along. They’re both five now, Simon being a couple months older, and the past two years have been great. Between the four of them, raising the two together was breeze. Sure, there were still some difficulties. Like when they started forming complete sentences. Clary was proficient at nearly three and half years old, but Simon was a little more... instinctual, for lack of better word. He communicated through growls and other subvocal noises until he was four, though now he has a far better handle on it. Though the subvocal noises are still his thing.

     Like now.

     Ragnor was busy baking meatloaf for dinner, despite Magnus’ protest that they could just magick in food. Magnus was currently dealing with a home-call type of client, Caterina was taking a double shift at the hospital, and Jocelyn was settling some job interview at a pub in Ireland. So Ragnor was the babysitter for today, he didn’t mind. He liked watching the kids, really.

     However, even Ragnor was coming to his wits end on what to do about Simon’s attitude problem. So, when he heard the deep growling sound coming from the foyer, he hightailed it into the room, where he saw Simon. He was crouched low, his tail twitching, as he growled at the corner of the room. Ragnor turned his head and felt his blood run cold. There, in the corner of the foyer, with wings tucked against his back, stood an Angel, his wings furled against his back. With Clarry in his arms.

     The Angel turned his head to Ragnor, his eyes golden and warm as he rocked his Clarissa in his arms. “Calm your ward, Fell. I am only here to talk.” He voice was as deep as the color of his skin, and though Ragnor was still wary, much of the tension he previously held left him as he swooped over to Simon and pulled the child up against his chest. He whispered in his ear to calm the little one. “It’s okay, my little pea pod. He won’t hurt her, I promise.”

     Simon looked like he wanted to protest, but he eventually calmed down enough for the adult Warlock to turn towards their guest once more. “What you want, Angel? Why are you here, and how did you get past the wards?”

     The Angel smiled at the unwelcoming tone, his eyes trained on the child in his arms that he had charmed asleep the moment he appeared. “ _Zorge_ , Warlock. I am simply here to relay a message. Also, no ward is impenetrable.” There was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he said this.  “I am Gabriel, Messenger of God. I carry word from heaven.” To the Angel, the shock on Ragnor’s face was priceless. Many have heard the name of Gabriel, along with his many titles, but few have ever had the privilege to meet him.  

     A thought struck the Warlock, and he narrowed his eyes. “Why me? Why wait until I was the only one here? All four of us are here often enough, so don’t tell me it wasn’t possible.”

     Gabriel laughs, the sound deep and echoing in the otherwise quiet room. “I had forgotten the cleverness of you children of _Oadriax._ ” He smiles at Ragnor. “Think about it, Magnus would’ve been immensely overprotective and probably attacked on site, Caterina would have treated me like a science exhibit, and Jocelyn would have promptly fainted. Though you may be the one with the highest temper-.”

    “Hey!”

     Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “Peru.”

     “Okay, point.”

     “As I was saying, though you may have the highest temper, you are also the most likely to truly listen to what I am about to say.” The angel walked to the couch and placed the child in his arms gently onto the cushions. “These children, one day, will me destruction or salvation for all magickal world knows. Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike will either fall by their hand, and the hands of those they befriend, or they shall fight alongside them in one might be the greatest war in your histories.” Brushing a gentle hand against Clary’s forehead, he steeled his voice as he stared Ragnor Fell straight in the eyes. “Valentine Morgenstern will become everyone’s worst enemy. By the time he is done, he will do more damage then his namesake ever has. He has already experimented on his own children using otherworldly blood.”

     Shock and rage were warring for dominance on Ragnor’s face, as Simon slid from his arm and crossed over to Clary, keeping a cautious eye on the Angel beside him. Rage finally won for dominance in Ragnor’s mind as he takes a protective step towards the little girl has wedged her way into his heart, his hands erupting into emerald flames when he meets the eyes of the angel. “Explain. Now.”

     Gabriel blinked. _Fucking blinked._ As if Ragnor were a petulant child he deals with on a regular basis. “I am not your enemy, so I will give you the answers you seek.” He sighed, sensing the long conversation a head. “During the pregnancies of Jocelyn Fairchild, Valentine decided to create super soldiers by discreetly giving Jocelyn demon blood during her first pregnancy, and Angel blood in her second, all in the guise of medicine

     “Jocelyn doesn’t know what he did, but she knows it was something, because her first born, a year older than Clary, has eyes as dark as The Void. He is an emotionless, soulless husk. Heaven itself has labeled him a monster. However, Clary is a much different story. Within her runs the blood of Ithuriel, one of the Heaven’s Legionnaires. She will be perhaps the most powerful Shadowhunter of her generation. She may even be stronger than Johnathan Shadowhunter himself.”

     Ragnor swallowed nervously. It was a lot to take in. “How is that possible? Johnathan was the first of his kind. His power was given to him straight from Raziel himself. Shouldn’t he always remain the most powerful?”

     Gabriel nods, these are all good points. “Logically, yes. But Johnathan was given his power in a single dose, the angelic power fused with his mortal body in a single moment. But Clarissa was dosed multiple time in the wombs. The power had a chance to grow as she did, become stronger with every dose of Angelic blood. To be honest, I am hesitant to even call her a Nephilim. Because it’s not her body that has been affected, but her very soul. Truly, she may be closer to being one of my kind than one of Jocelyn’s.”

            Ragnor sighed and summoned one of Magnus’s bottles of very expensive Russian vodka, cause dammit he needs it. He uncorks the bottle and takes a sip, then ask his other question. “So I get why Clary is so important and powerful, I even understand her brother being important and powerful, considering he’s the other side to her coin, but why Simon?” He took a moment to look at the kid who was leaned over his friend, as if he was making sure she kept breathing, and decided it best to go ahead a spell him unconscious, watching as he slid to the floor with his head on Clary’s stomach. “He’s just a regular warlock, isn’t he?”

            Gabriel hums. “Tell me, do you know why your kind have their Marks?”

            A cocked head met the question. “To distinguish us from everyone else, right?” A nod. “Yes and no. While it is true that your Marks distinguish your species, they’re other purpose has been lost in time. The Marks of a Warlock can be used to measure the power of the Warlock, because they are a direct tie to their demonic lineage. For instance, Magnus has the same eyes of Asmodeus, Prince of Hell, you have the characteristics of Zotura, Demon of Envy and Righteousness, and Caterina has the characteristics of Amui, the Demon of Drowned Souls.”

            Ragnor blanched, he had never known the name of his father, and he’s not sure he ever wanted to. “So where does that leave Simon? Glowing freckles, forked tail, though the no belly button is almost a staple of being a Warlock, where do the other two come from?”

            Gabriel’s face closed off, and his voice become cold steel. “Simon is a special case. Because his parent wasn’t your regular demon. My brother, Lucifer, Valentine’s namesake, has been tied to Hell for the past eon. He has ruled it as a King, and not even Asmodeus would refute his power, but he was a king within a cell.” The Warlock’s face grew pale once more as he caught the past-tense phrase.

            “Was?”

            Gabriel nodded, and first the first time since he appeared he truly showed his age. His shoulders were heavy, and his eyes full of both regret and fear most men could not fathom. “He merged himself with perhaps the most powerful demonic creation Our Father ever deigned to create. Lucifer has absorbed Legion.” The bottle of vodka fell to the floor and promptly shattered before it could be caught. “And in doing so, gained enough power to break the bindings holding him in hell. I do not know how he picked Simon’s mother, whether it be premeditated or luck-of-the-draw, is up for debate, but it matters little at this point. By absorbing Legion, Lucifer became something new and powerful. Something that could no longer be contained, and in his freedom... he created his legacy.” He ran a large hand over his tired face.

     “Simon is no average Warlock, for an Archangels blood runs in his veins. He is the son of Man, Legion, and Morningstar. When he is grown, his power will eclipse every Fae’s, Demon’s, and Angel’s. He will not be all-powerful, and yet his power will be second only to God.” He looked back over at the pile of limbs that were the children. “Which is why you must train him as soon as possible. Clarissa as well. She will have a direct connection to the Angelic Signs that make up the Nephilim Runes. Which means she will have access to Runes not mentioned in the Grey Book.” Bafflement spread on Ragnor’s face.

     “There are other Runes?”

     The Angel snorted. “Of course. We would not give up all that power to humans, they are far to destructive to hold the full might of an Angel, or call upon Heaven Fire.” His face hardened and his serious tone returned. “But know this Fell, in the battles to come her powers will be one of the deciding factors between the life and death of many people.”

     Ragnor nodded. “If they’re so powerful, I’m surprised you’re allowing them to live.” Gabriel grinned shark-like at this, recognizing the thinly veiled question. “Do not get me wrong Warlock, should they fall to darkness and join my brother, which is one of only a handful of possibilities that Heaven has foresaw, the full Might of Heaven will crash down upon their forces. Heaven and Hell will turn Earth into a battleground of unimaginable terrors, and we will do everything in _our_ power, to destroy _theirs._ ” Gabriel stood and threw one last fond smile at the sleeping kids. “I hope it does not to come to that.” He stretched out his massive wings, and a flash of golden light, he was gone. Though, where he once stood was now occupied by a single gilded chest.

     Ragnor approached the chest slowly and opened it, before falling to his knees in awe at what it contained. It was larger on the inside, much larger. One half was stuffed to the brim with rare tomes and spellbooks, the other contained two full wardrobes worth of what appeared to be reinforced enchanted clothes. It was what was on top of the clothes; however, that caught his attention. Two crystal steles, one decorated with silver and gold, the other inlaid with obsidian lines and ruby-colored jewels. Beside them lay four polished hilts with a note on top.

_‘Their names are Harut, Marut, Gabriel, and Ithuriel. Treat them well, and they shall do the same.’ – G._

     “Well… shit. Magnus and Jocelyn are gonna kill me.”

      He looked at the shattered remains of the vodka bottle forlornly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I will have Enochian in this story, otherwise it wouldn't seem very legit to me.  
> Zorge- "Peace" or "Peace upon you"  
> Oadriax- closest Enochian translation i could find for Hell. "Lower Heavens" or "Of the Lower Heavens"  
> Because this is fanfiction, obviously a lot of things are going to be homebrewed original ideas- much like Ragnor and Caterina's demonic parents, since as far as I know it's not mentioned in canon.  
> In Mythos, at least the one's I've read since many sources differ, Legion is a thousand powerful demons all contained in one form, which is why I couldn't pinpoint any good warlock marks to represent Legion, except one that you'll see later on. Which is why I decided to go with traits that remind me of Lucifer, or the stories of the devil. Hope you all liked that.  
> So I still don't have a beta, and I am accepting applications if any are interested. X3  
> Feedback is appreciated! As are kudos!


	5. A Parents Resolve, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of it's affiliated brands.
> 
> Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, I /finally/ convinced my friend Izzy to beta for me, because Xe is a wonderful writer themselves. So, now I can start updating more regularly. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

            Magnus, with his sparkling waistcoat and kohl-lined eyes, was pacing back and forth in front of the, now-closed, large chest in his foyer, Ragnor having long since put the children in their beds, and explained what happened during the visit of their angelic guest. He got home roughly an hour ago, about half an hour after Gabriel had flown the coop **(A/N: I’m trash)** , to the see Ragnor spread-eagle beside the chest in the middle of a dead calm breakdown. Which immediately sent Magnus on edge, because Ragnor Fell is never calm; content, yes, calm, no.

            He had dealt with a rather peculiar client this morning who wanted a pretty basic healing potion that he could of got off any two-cent witch, much less the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Though, for whatever reason, clients were few and far between lately, and he’d take the money where he could get it. After doing his best at coaxing Ragnor out of his odd panic attack for the next ten minutes, his friend-turned-lover was _finally_ stable enough to move to the couch, where he proceeded to lay his head in his hands and explain the story behind the tacky gilded chest in Magnus’s oh-so-elegant foyer.

            By the end of the tale, Magnus had started pacing the length of the room, trying to figure out what he was going to do with such information, which led to where he is now, walking in front of the glorified box with a scowl on his face. “Okay, let’s calm down, we need analyze this properly before Catarina and Jocelyn get home. Oh Gods, _Jocelyn.”_ He threw his hands over his face and groaned, peaking an eye out at Ragnor seemed more like himself, though still a bit bothered by lunacy of it all. “Is there any chance this-this _Angel-_ ” Magnus spat, the word a bad taste in his mouth. “- was lying?” He threw his hands up. “They haven’t even been on earth for over millennia, as far as we know!”

            Ragnor shook his head, eyes on the ground. “It’s always possible, but I don’t think so Magnus.” A sigh. “There was no malice in him, even when I threatened him he just kept this calm and clear attitude. Not to mention the way he looked at Clary.” He looked up at Magnus. “He looked at her something I can only describe as _fondness_ , Mags. As if she were the most perfect thing in the world to him, but when he told me of what Heaven would do if the children turned dark? His voice just went cold and sharp.” Ragnor shivered at the memory. “He had this shark-like smile on his face the whole time, as if he were threatening _me_ instead of _them_. Then he just took off, leaving that in his wake!” He gestured towards the chest with an angry hand. “What are we going to do, Mags? I mean, these are _our_ kids. I mean, Clary might not have started out ours, but to be fair neither did Simon, not really, he just came to us a bit earlier, but now they’re _both_ ours, and damn what Jocelyn, The Clave, or anyone else has to say about it!”

            He hadn’t even realized he had stood up in the middle of his rambling tirade, not until Magnus had stopped his pacing to pull him into his arms and card a hand through his hair. “I know love, you’re absolutely right. They are _our_ kids, so we will do our damnedest to keep them safe.” He pulled back and placed a tender kiss between the other Warlock’s horns. “Won’t we, love? You, Catarina, Jocelyn, and I; we’re a team in this.”

            Ragnor took a calming breath and leaned back into his lover, nodding his head against his chest, as he side-eyed a large Victorian style clock on the wall. “What time are they going to be back?”

            Magnus hummed, checking the time as well. “I’d say our blue-skinned friend should be off duty in about an hour or so, unless they manage to rope her into yet _another_ shift. Which would give us an hour and a half before she should be home, as for Jocelyn-” He cut himself off with a sigh, both Warlocks turning their heads towards the familiar thrum of magick that came with the activation of Magnus’s portal. “Speak of the devil.”

            No sooner than the words pass his lips, that Jocelyn stepped out of the adjacent hallway, adorned with a denim jacket, red cotton shirt, and dark leather jeans. She had a smile on her face, and didn’t even take stock in the obtuse chest in the middle of the floor, as she bound over to the Warlocks and wrapped them both up in a rather uncharacteristic show of emotion. “I got the job! I got the job!” She pulled back and looked at Magnus and Ragnor’s shocked faces. “I gotta say, Bane, I’m really glad you put in a good word for me.” She smiled wider at the dragon-eyed man. “Thank you.”

            Magnus brushed off his shock and smiled at her, their animosity having long since all but disappeared after raising their children together. Sure, there still times where they butted heads, usually because Magnus is being overbearing, or because Jocelyn won’t budge on a parenting decision, but they’ve gotten better. “It was no problem, Jocelyn really. The owner owed me a few favors anyway.” When he felt Ragnor squeeze his arm, he turned his head and caught the question in his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, gently grabbing Jocelyn’s hands. “But why don’t you sit down? There’s been a bit of a… development, to put it lightly”

            The Shadowhunter’s smile immediately slipped off her face as she became worried. ‘Magnus sounds serious, but that can’t be right.’ She thought. ‘Magnus is never serious, unless…’ She cast her eyes to the clock, before facing the Warlocks once more.

            “Magnus, where the kids? It’s only five o’clock, surely they’re not in bed yet?” She asked, her tone slightly alarmed. Ragnor shook his head and answered for Magnus. “They were spelled to sleep for a bit, so that I- _we_ could process today’s events.”

            Magnus nodded and took up the mantle of conversation, explaining to her in detail everything that Ragnor had relied to him earlier. From the unwelcome visitor, to said visitor’s tale, and then subsequent departure. When the tale was done, and tears were streaming down Jocelyn’s hard-set face, he pointed towards the chest in the middle of the room. “He left that in his wake. I’ve yet to look at its contents, but Ragnor’s told me the basics of what’s inside, spellbooks and tomes, along with full wardrobes of enchanted clothing, two steles, and four already-named seraph blades.” He snorted bitterly. “Even had a little note on it that told their names.”

            Jocelyn was in a daze. It was a lot to process. She stumbled her way over to the couch and did her best to sort her thoughts, before her mind focused on the easiest thing she could cling to. Her next words were cold as ice as she looked at Ragnor with emotionless eyes. “Is it true?” He nodded. “You know we wouldn’t lie to you, not about something like this.”

            She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I knew it. I knew that bastard had done something to my children. The Angel was right.” She clenched her jaw. “Johnathan’s eyes were black as pitch, and he was violent to boot. It’s why I left him with his father, a year before I even brought Clary to you.” She ground her teeth together. Oh, how her heart hurt. “I’d ask what kind of monster experiments on his own children to create super soldiers, but we already know the answer to that question.” Jocelyn turned cold eyes towards Ragnor and Magnus. “You know this means he’ll come for her, right? She’s too important to whatever plan he has concocted, and when he learned of Simon’s heritage, which he _will_ eventually, he’ll come for him too.”

            Ragnor growled. “Over my cold, dead body.”

            Jocelyne gave him a small smile, and a bit of tension melted from her shoulders. “Okay. Thank you both for telling me.” She sighed. “Like Gabriel said, we’ll have to start their training soon.”

            Magnus nodded and walked over to kneel in front of the chest before pulling it open. He gasped and marveled at the books within, drawing an old leather-bound tome off the top and flipping through the pages. “Ragnor… this-this is Solomon’s Grimoire.” Ragnor cocked his head, and went to kneel by his lover. “The Keys of Solomon? What’s so special about that, you have your own copy already, don’t you?”

            Magnus nodded and ran his hand over the Grimoire. “Yes, I do. I more modern version that’s been translated to both Arabic and Italian. But this? This is the _original_ Grimoire, written by Solomon himself in its original Latin.” He flipped through the pages again and held the two pages he landed on to Ragnor, whose eyes were so wide it bordered on comical. “Some of these pages are written in _blood_ Ragnor. This spell isn’t even in my copy!”

            Jocelyn walked over and looked at the pages, it’d been years since she needed to know how to read Latin, and the original dialect was tougher than most, but she could understand the jist of it. “It’s purpose is to bind a demon? Well that’s a pretty common spell, though not entirely easy.”

            Magnus shook his head. “No, my dear. The spell is to be used on a demon already bound. It drains them of their power and transfers it to a material host, like a ring or some other wearable object. Those who wear it, gain the power of the demon in a form that _I’m guessing_ is much like a Warlock’s magic.” He put that book aside and pulled out a couple more. “Houdini’s book of Illusions, Healing and Destruction through Elemental Magick by Kelbar the Djinn.”

            The Shadowhunter wrinkled her nose in confusion. “Houdini? The mundane magician?” Ragnor chuckled as he took the book on Illusions from Magnus. “He was a Warlock like any other, but his specialty was always illusion. If he were still alive, I have no doubt his illusions would be able to fool modern cameras, which a very difficult magickal feat. In the end, he was done in by his assistant, who switched his regular chains out for magic suppressing ones.” Jocelyn sighed and rubbed her forehead.

            “I’d ask why The Clave didn’t know this, but honestly I’m not even surprised anymore.” Magnus just hummed and pulled out the two steles before handing them to the Nephilim. “Tell me, do these feel different to you than your own?”

            She took the elegant crystal pieces from him and studied them both. Her forehead wrinkled as she felt no difference in them the average stele, even if they looked far different. As a final test, she took the stele with silver and gold an drew the Angel Rune in the air, clicking her tongue when it appears like any average rune. She repeats the process with the other stele to the same results. “They _appear_ to be like every other stele, at least for me. Who knows what they could do in Simon and Clary’s hands.” She reached over to set them back inside the chest, and take out the four seraph blade hilts with the note on their names. She chuckled as she read off the names.

            The horned Warlock raised an eyebrow in question, to which she just shook her head. “Harut and Marut, two Angels who were cast from heaven for becoming intimate with a mortal woman and killing a man who witnessed it. For their sin, God made them walk the earth for eternity, and teach its inhabitants sorcery.” The Warlocks in the room smile at that, having finally caught on. “Considering Simon is a _kind of_ Warlock, they probably thought it appropriate. I must admit, I do as well.” Magnus and Ragnor nodded in unison.

            Magnus waved his hand, and with a little bit of magick, all the books and Nephilim artifacts floating back inside the chest. He double checked the clock, and whistled. “Damn, we’ve already been going over this for an hour, meaning Catarina should be here soon.” He turned his head back towards Ragnor. “Did you cook dinner or should I conjure something?” Ragnor’s eyes widened before he dashed out of the room with a shout. “Shit, my meatloaf!”

            After a brief laugh from Jocelyn and an exasperated sigh from Magnus, they head to the kitchen to find Ragnor pouting, honest-to-God _pouting_ , over a black and smoking meatloaf on the kitchen counter. Magnus wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll summon some Thai.” Ragnor just sighed, and hoped Catarina would get here soon. At least she’s not a cheeky little shit.

 

**_Meanwhile, at the hospital…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slowly start aging up Simon and Clary in a few chapters. I'm not exactly sure how fast the time lapse of the story with go just yet, so stick with me on that. As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	6. A Parent's Resolve, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter, enter.... Catarina Loss!

            **_Meanwhile at the hospital…_**

            While the parents of the “Delinquent Duo”, as Catarina liked to call them, were busy sorting out their own minds after such an ominous visitation, Catarina was busy saving lives. As Head Nurse, it is her responsibility to see to the wellbeing of ever patient that passes through the Beth Israel Hospital’s doors, and as she has a natural affinity and understanding of the healing arts both magickal and mundane, she feels it is also her obligation. Within the measly two hours of her first eight hour shift, she had already seen four people come in with second degree burns as the result of a propane-barbecue-explosion, a hypochondriac who came in every week thinking she was dying from one thing or the other, even though any test taken assured her otherwise, and now she was dealing with a wrinkly old woman with snow white hair named Phillis, who was sobbing all over her scrubs due to a growth that was found in her lung.

            She loved her job, but sometimes it was tiring. No, it wasn’t the helping people part, she loved that. It was the fact that so many people needed help and she was only one person; one person who was already _severely_ overworked because she had four nurses call out sick with the flu in the past two weeks and had to pick up their shifts. She’s been working doubles almost every day because of it, so when her phoned buzzed her pocket after she finally passed the elderly woman off to Nurse Grover, she groaned as she dreaded more bad news. She pulled out her phone, the most expensive one on the market, curtesy of Magnus, and unlocked the screen.

 

**1 Unread Message from ‘Green Bean’:**

**“Get home as soon as you can, there’s been a couple… developments.”**

            Catarina had to resist banging her head against the nearest wall. She had no choice, especially if this involved the kids who had taken to calling her ‘Aunty Cat’. They come first. So, as she was walking the halls, she called her supervisor, Alexander Ross, and told him she had a family emergency and had to leave.

“You’re head nurse, you can’t just leave! Who am I supposed to get to cover your shifts?” Catarina sighed, she had expected this. Ross never did like her much, especially after she spurned his advances a few years back. “I don’t know, Ross, but you’ll have to find someone because I _have to go_.” And with that she abruptly hung up and started towards her office to collect her things so she could leave.

\-----------

            Magnus and Co. were sitting around the large kitchen island that was absolutely covered in a smorgasbord of Thai takeout. Magnus was in the middle of his roasted duck when his heightened hearing picked up the opening of front door. Since a very select few individuals could unlock and open that door without being put under a paralytic curse, he knew it was Catarina and held out the box of her usual mango with sweet rice, which was snatched as soon as she walked into the room and plopped down on a chair.

            “Thanks, Mags.” She grabbed a fork and opened the box, as she looked expectantly at Ragnor, who just sighed and imparted on her the knowledge of everything that had happened today, including the mysterious chest left behind by Gabriel and its contents. After all was said and done, everyone had finished their food and Catarina looked like she was contemplating something. At last, she came to a decision.

            “I’m quitting my job”

            The reactions were rather hilarious, and Catarina had to hold back her laughter as Jocelyn reacted the most and fell out of her chair. Ragnor had an understanding look on his face, while Magnus just leaned back as if he’d been slapped. “What!? But Cat, you love that job.” The blue warlock held a hand up to silence any further protest.

            “No, Mags, I love helping people. While I am immortal, even I have to sleep, and being Head Nurse is running me into the ground. That and Ross is a dick, and will probably have me fired by morning anyway” She blew out a breath and waved away the oncoming questions. “So, I’m going to stay here and help train the kids instead. With Jocelyn working in Ireland-?” She raised a questioning look to the Shadowhunter, where she got a happy nod. “Congratulations, now as I was saying; with Jocelyn working in Ireland, and you taking on clients, plus managing Pandemonium, Ragnor’s going to need another hand around here. So, I’ll stay here and act as a live-in tutor. I can do my best to teach them basic medical skills, and I can teach Simon some healing magick. Though I do have two conditions, nonnegotiable, that you probably won’t like.” She ran her eyes over her three companions, noticing their wariness.

            “Condition number one, under _no_ circumstances are we going to hide what we have learned today from the children.” Magnus made to speak up, but she quickly cut him off. “ _No_ , Magnus. Because if we hide it from them, one day they’ll find out anyway and be incredibly hurt that we didn’t think they needed to know something so fucking _monumental_ to their lives.” Magnus just sighed in defeat and slumped back in his chair, obviously defeated, while Ragnor looked appreciative, obviously having the same idea. She turned her piercing gaze to Jocelyn.

“Second, I’m assuming since Simon is the son of an Archangel, even with the demon blood, and given the fact that Gabriel left two steles and four seraph blades, two of which are obviously for Simon, I’m guessing he can wear Shadowhunter Runes?” Everyone nodded at her logic, obviously already having figured this out. “Well, if Clary and Simon sticking together is the best bet for their survival, I think they should be bonded as Parabatai as soon as possible.” She leaned back and folded her arms, her face challenging anyone to disagree with her.

Jocelyn grimaced. “I don’t like it, and I hate that it’s necessary, but I agree. They’ll be stronger that way, and the Parabatai bond will make sure they put each other first during a fight. I have a friend who can help train them in physical combat, since I’ll be working and I know it’s not exactly your and Ragnor’s expertise.” She turned her head questioningly towards Magnus. “That is, if you will permit another former Circle member to enter your home?”

The Warlock in question narrowed his eyes. “Who is he?”

“Former Parabatai of Valentine, Lucian Graymark. The Parabatai bond was broken when Valentine quite literally threw him to the wolves, and he contracted Lycanthropy. He’s the current Second in Command of the New York Pack, he has his own bookstore in Manhattan, and goes by Luke Garroway now. I’ve been keeping tabs on him for years, but we’ve kept our communication to a minimum since Valentine threw him out of The Circle.”

Magnus nodded as he absorbed all the information. Surely a man betrayed, is an allied gained, at least in this instance. “Get in contact with him as soon as possible, it’s to my understanding that Shadowhunters train from around the time they turn ten, correct?” Jocelyn nodded, so he continued. “Given what we know, it be a good idea to start them a bit earlier.” He thought over a bit before coming to a decision.

“Three years. In three years, we will start their physical training. In the meantime, Simon needs to learn how to control his magick, especially considering we don’t know exactly what kind of powers he might develop, and Clary needs to study her runes, and see if she can come up with new one’s like the Angel said she could. Are we agreed?” There were nods from all around.

Jocelyn spoke up. “I’ll contact Luke tomorrow and do my best to figure out some kind of lesson plan with him, _if_ he’ll talk to me that is.”

“Meanwhile”, Ragnor said. “Catarina and I will take a more in depth look at the spellbooks, tomes, and enchanted clothing that we have yet to look at.” He sighed and his head hung tiredly. “Though I got to ask, am I only one bothered by the fact we’re going to be raising our kids as super soldiers? I mean, that’s the exact thing Valentine wanted Clary to become!”

Magnus got up and hugged his lover from behind, placing his chin in his pale white hair. “Love, you know it brothers all of us greatly.” He kissed the top of Ragnor’s head. “But we’re not teaching them to become our weapons; instead, we’re teaching them to be their own. All we’re doing is providing the armor to help make sure they don’t get hurt.”


End file.
